


The Contrast of Light & Dark

by AdorableKittenLover1



Category: not part of a fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, Cheating, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableKittenLover1/pseuds/AdorableKittenLover1
Summary: Cory Tylers and Edward Hill were friends ever since childhood. They met when Edward had run away from home because of something he witnessed at home. Cory develops a crush on Edward but then fears telling him after figuring out in middle school that he hated gay people. (Top - Edward, Bottom - Cory)





	The Contrast of Light & Dark

_“Why would you run away from home?” A little boy asked with an innocent look full of both worry and curiosity. The other boy that sat next to him just continued to slightly swing back and forth while he looked down at the mulch on the playground. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was taking on colors such as red, orange and yellow. The only sound that could be heard was the creaking of the other little boy's swing. After a while, he finally looked up at the boy who was still waiting for an answer and replied, "I'm sorry. I can't tell you. Not now anyway."_

* * *

The beeping of an alarm clock filled the ears of Cory Tylers and annoyed him half to death. He finally had enough of the damn thing waking him up from his dreams. Even so, this was one of those dreams that he didn't mind waking up from. The honest reason for his disliking of the clock was because he'd have to go through another day of seeing Edward Hill. The man he so dreaded seeing because of his never-ending feelings for him.

At first, he hated the fact that he had feelings for another person of the same gender, but now it was just because that he knew his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated.

He lazily sat up and rubbed his hazel eyes before hitting the snooze button and getting out of bed. He knew that his aunt would end up finding another weird way to wake him up so he decided to get into the habit of waking up on his own and relieving both himself and his aunt of trouble in the morning.

He found his way to the bathroom and started his shower. He never really liked showering since it always tempted him to go right back to sleep since it was always so refreshing to him. He fought the urge to go back to bed and instead looked at himself in the mirror as he wrapped a towel around his waist and fixed his dark chocolate brown hair. Though, he really just kept it messy as he didn't care much how he looked since he didn't gain much attention anyway.

Once he stepped back into his bedroom, he put on his school uniform which consisted of a plain white button-up shirt, a hideous green and pink tie, a velvet green blazer, dark blue dress pants that almost look black and black dress shoes. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs grab the paper bag full of the lunch that his aunt would pack him before she headed off to work.

He headed out the door and sighed.

"God go easy on me today."

* * *

"Cory! Wait for me!"

The fair-skin boy stopped in his tracks and turned to see the platinum blond Edward laughing while running towards him. He ignored the reminder from a teacher to quit running in the hall and tackled Cory in a hug. People who walked by stared for a bit and Cory knew that their thoughts were either wishing that they were the ones being hugged by Edward or wondering why the hell he was hugging this guy anyway. Either way, their thoughts would mainly revolve around Edward as he was pretty popular.

"You were going so fast that I could barely catch up with you! Those damn boring teachers always have the same thing to say to me. How troublesome." He complained while holding onto Cory's slender shoulders.

"I was walking."

"You have long legs!"

"I'm shorter than you by, like, 6 inches." Edward quickly pouted after being shut down again by hist best friend. Cory always found him childish but at the same time, he loved that part of him. There was so much he loved about his childhood friend.

His dark brown eyes that he would use to sometimes give people a nice, sharp, sexy gaze that Cory found arousing. His pupils were almost impossible to see due to the amount of melanin his eyes contained.

His ivory skin that would be so easy to leave a mark on and make it visible to everybody that he was taken and so, it was tempting to place a hickey on that perfect pale neck of his.

His short platinum blond hair that was rare to see someone naturally have which made him even more special in Cory's eyes.

Cory only came back to his senses when he nearly tripped after being dragged somewhere by his taller friend. He gave Edward a confused look before remembering that they shared their first class with each other. Once the two entered their biology classroom, Cory quickly yanked his wrist out of Edward's grasp and smiled at him before heading off to the table he shared with his only other friend, Martha Jean. She saw his red face and smirked, deciding to poke fun at him for a little while.

"Walked to class with your boyfriend again, didn't you? Why are you so red? Did he kiss you goodbye before you sat down or what? Spill the beans!"

"Shut up, Martha!" he shouted, having enough of her constant teasing. She laughed and pat him on the back while giving him her signature wide smile that showed off her pearly white teeth. "I'm just playing with you. It's just so fun to tease you, I can't help myself. I'm surprised Edward hasn't tried to get a piece of you yet."

Her words only caused him to redden even more as he began to think of how hot it would be for Edward to make a move on him like that. Martha caught on and only burst out laughing which only resulted in a punch to her arm.

* * *

 

Edward headed over to the table he shared with a random girl who he immediately started talking to. Although he had tried to preoccupy himself with the conversation, he knew he wouldn't be able to focus since his attention kept going back to Cory. He found it horrible that he always felt it was his duty to keep people happy but he couldn't help it. Even though it was hard for him sometimes to put everybody else's life before his, he did it as if it was something he needed to do. It was like it filled a sort of void inside of him. Deep down, he knew that it did make him feel better to lighten up other people's mood.

Class soon started and Edward made a mental note in his head to invite Cory over today. He knew that by the end of the school day, the stress of everything would catch up to him and Cory seemed to have a magical way relieve all of that stress. It calmed Edward to have that shy brunette near him.

It calmed him so much that it felt strange.

So strange that he had no idea how to feel about it.


End file.
